The Remains
by Blue Fire Krazed
Summary: Robin remembers his mistakes and his good times. ONE SHOT


* * *

Disclaimer: The lyrics of "I Miss You" are copyright to Blink-182, and Teen Titans is owned by Cartoon Network, or whatever (damn)

I took out pieces of the song, this is my first song fic, so sorry if it sucks! Please Review. ONE-SHOT

Parings: Rae/Rob

* * *

* * *

**The Remains**

_Blue Fire KrAzEd_

* * *

Robin sat quietly in his room, his mind running over thoughts and memories, his face contorted into a mournful frown as he thought about the one girl that he had ever fallen for. His mind slowly detailed her every curve and crease, the way her hair would blow in the wind after and during a mission. Lying on his back on his bed, he ran over a specific memory of her, of when they had first become friends, or as close to a friend as you could get with an emotionless half demon.

_Three years before, a younger Robin lays tossing and turning in his bed, a troublesome look on his face, giving off the obvious meaning of him being the victim of a nightmare. He moaned and groaned in his sleep, growing louder and louder as he continued to dream. After a few minutes his noise must have been heard from somewhere else in their current residence, a dingy old building, small and stuffy and most of all dirty. His average door opened and a young pale girl entered his vicinities, her dark cloak obscuring her from view. She quickly strode over to Robin on his bed and shook him gently. Robin sat up abruptly, small beads of sweat rolling down his face, he looked up to see who had saved him from his horrifying dream, and saw a pale angel, violet strands of hair framing her beautiful face, he blinked and rubbed his eyes, and there was no longer and angel, but his emotionless, yet attractive friend and only comrade at the time. He smiled at her, and thanked her professedly, she had just nodded and turned, not bothering to ask what it was that had been torturing him, she had just walked away, still Robin stared after her, smiling idiotically at the now empty spot where she had been, saving him from himself._

* * *

Hello there, the angel from my nightmare

* * *

_Robin stared at her, completely astounded. He stared at her sympathetically, no words of reassurance coming to mind. What could he say? There really wasn't much too say, he could change the fact that she had been born as she had been born. But he continued to stare; her eyes were returning his glances with firm determination, waiting for his reply. Robin shook his head, finally able to process the information given to him. They had been friends for a long time, and it seemed she now felt comfortable enough to tell him her past, which was also her secret. She was the Angel of the Dark, the Master of Torment, the to-be Queen of the Demons, and she despised it. She had told him how she was damned to darkness and pain, and the inability to express herself as others do. She was a condemned soul. The Victim of the Shadows._

* * *

The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley

* * *

Robin continued to lay on his bed, cursing himself as he recalled that he had done nothing for the one soul he had ever loved, in her time of vulnerability. Though her eyes had been strong, it was easily noted by someone who knew her well that there was grief, pain, and fear behind the mask, and that she had wanted some sort of reassurance. The emotionless one would never ask for help though, that is why at that time, he hadn't bothered to embrace her, or reassure her that they would not abandon her because of her background. She always knew where to find him in his times of pain and suffering, and though she had never physically touched him, his heart had been reassured by her soothing words more than enough times.

* * *

Where you can always find me

* * *

There was one event in particular that had always clung to the back of his mind, The Christmas Eve of three years before.

_Christmas would be different this year, that much everyone knew, but when Robin had brought up the idea that they make Christmas a Day of the Dead, they knew it would be something completely out of this world. The dark, healthy green of the Christmas tree was replaced by a dead oak tree, with rubber bats and black rats hanging off the bare branches as decorations, at the highest point of the tree was a Demonic looking ornament, those seen only in horror films. The gifts had been wrapped in black, and the whole tower was adorned with anything that would give the house a demonic look._

* * *

We'll have Halloween on Christmas

* * *

No on head known at that time that the spooky-day-on-Christmas-Day had been in honor and celebration of their gothic friend, but nowadays the Titans knew better. They had heard Robin and their mysterious friend chatting at night, and unknown to the team, they had become more than friends. Robin would constantly hold her in his arms, on some nights they would speak, on others they would just listen to each others breathing and beating of hearts. How much Robin wished that those nights had never ended.

* * *

And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends

* * *

Her voice resided in his head, her true voice, not the monotone the rest of the world knew, but her sweet, beautiful voice. The one she had transferred into his mind when she didn't wish to move her lips, the one that cried to him in his mind during a mission, warning him of attacks and more fiends. Her voice was like a hook, clinging to his mind and not bothering to release.

* * *

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)

* * *

Robin finally gave in to the fact that he would not rest this night and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, sitting down. He shouted, with his mind, opening his mind to any transmission he might receive from her, he send the messages to his love, pleading her to tell him where she resided. He apologized, he told her his love for her was endless, and he repeated himself, over and over, until his mind became tired and finally shut itself up. Robin lowered his head to resist the urge of attacking the far wall of his room. His dreams before had been invaded, and now, there were none. No more dreams for him to muse over, for him to see her in, she was completely gone.

* * *

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight

* * *

His eyes where suddenly clouded with ebony shadows, and he fell back on his bed, a second later his eyes fluttered back open and he realized how badly he missed her. He loved her, he cherished her, and most of all, he needed her. HE had always been frightened by the thought of going blind, and it had happened often, his vision would become shadowed, a black curtain would obscure his vision, he had imagined it to be his love, calling to him. But now he knew better, it was he himself who had made himself become momentarily blind, he himself who had made a haunting, eerie feeling overcome him, it was he, who had made her come into his dreams.

* * *

I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness

Comes creeping on so haunting every time

* * *

Robin pried his Communicator out from under countless hours of research on psychotic villains and criminal masterminds and stared at it, as if entranced. Should her call her? Ask her to return to them? To rejoin the team that she had been a part of for so long? Or should he let her be and come to them when she was ready? Would she ever be ready? Would she ever return? Should her bother her in her time of wanting solitude? Would it drive her away? Or would it make her return?

* * *

Like indecision to call you

* * *

Maybe the darkness had overcome her, and if he called her, she would return, hiding her betrayal under her monotone? But she would never hurt them, she loved them, the whole team, no matter how annoying, or naïve, or temperamental. She would never hurt them. And he wanted her to return. He needed her, he cherished her, and she would end his pain.

* * *

and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight

* * *

Robin opened his mind shouted at nothing, wanting his miserable screams of the agony he felt inside to be released.

"Robin?" a soft voice echoed through his mind, his head jerked up toward the door, his eyes wet with tears. There she was, his best friend, his companion, his love! He all but jumped to the door, but when he reached it, there was nothing there, just a shadow, left to blend in with the darkness that Robin put upon it; his mind was betraying him once again. "Robin..." her voice was there again, and he sighed, knowing that her voice would forever resound in his head, clinging to the edges of his brain like flies to flypaper. She would never come back... Robin sat quietly in his room, his mind running over thoughts and memories, his face contorted into a mournful scowl as he thought about the one girl that he had fallen for.

* * *

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)

* * *

**The Angel of the Dark, the Master of Torment, the to-be Queen of the Demons, the Raven, who watched from afar as her love cried silently in his room, mourning.**


End file.
